


Cotton Candy

by NatalieNightray1997



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieNightray1997/pseuds/NatalieNightray1997
Summary: Creo que estoy enamorado, y de alguien que acabo de conocer... ¿Soy muy estúpido por eso? Antes no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero ahora realmente siento que ese chico me gusta... porque, es lo más adorable que he visto en la vida... y lo mejor de todo, huele a algodón de azúcar...





	1. Chapter 1

Se acabaron mis vacaciones, entro al salón de cocina con mis compañeros, este semestre aprenderemos sobre repostería clásica, ya era hora, muero por comerme todo lo que haga cuando katsudon rechace mis postres como la cerda exigente que es, a decir verdad no me molesta, puedo superar esto, no como otros de mis compañeros, creo que soy el único con la edad ideal para este curso, todos los demás ya están pasados de años, bueno más o menos, algunos están aquí porque reprobaron, otros porque comenzaron a estudiar 5 años tarde, como ese tailandés que creo que se llama Pichit, ese americano que se llama Leo, y el imbécil creído de JJ.

Estoy preparando mis utensilios, ya me acostumbré a usar un termómetro de cocina, no creí que aprendería a ser tan meticuloso, yo solo vine aquí a comer; el idiota de JJ me saluda poniendo sus dedos en forma de J, yo le respondo enseñándole mis dedos medios, él ni se inmuta, solo se ríe en mi cara, que pelmazo. Observo a mí alrededor, todos cotorrean entre ellos, me revientan las orejas, sobre todo el par de morenos que mencioné antes, puro bla bla bla y selfies ¿No tienen algo más productivo que hacer?

Mientras rabeo internamente, diviso una figura que no había visto antes, posiblemente sea alguien que reprobó el semestre anterior; es bajo, tiene los ojos asiáticos, una piel que se ve muy suave, su cabello desordenado y castaño a decir verdad no le queda mal, logro divisar algunas pecas, pero sus mejillas son tan rosadas que es difícil notarlas; está vestido con una sudadera roja con capucha con orejas de oso, unos pantalones cortos y unas medias amarillas. Se ve tan tímido caminando, como si sintiera vergüenza por haber reprobado; suspira y evita estorbar a otros mientras se instala al lado de Pichit, parece que se conocen, el escandaloso ese lo saluda en voz alta: ¡Hola Guang Hong!, y el niño se cohíbe y le devuelve el saludo con timidez, podría jurar que se puso más rojo...

Y mierda... es la cosa más linda...

Me le quedo mirando como un bobo, tiene unos ojitos tan lindos y tiernos, sus movimientos son delicados y cuidadosos, como si temiera hacer algo mal; se da cuenta de que aún no tiene su delantal de cocina y se apresura para buscar uno. Pasa por mi lado, no puedo evitar girarme para verlo pasar, estos segundos se me hacen hermosamente eternos, puedo grabar cada imagen suya cuando corre a buscar un adorable delantal con ositos; no puedo evitar aspirar profundamente cuando vuelve a pasar por mi lado, huele a algodón de azúcar... como quisiera oler más...

Se regresa a su sitio esperando instrucciones de katsudon, su carita es tan dulce, por primera vez en mi vida quiero comerme a besos a alguien; quiero conocerlo más, debe haber una forma, a veces me pregunto cómo mis compañeros pueden iniciar conversaciones con tanta facilidad, con tan solo pensar en acercarme a Guang siento que empezaré a tartamudear como un estúpido. ¿Cómo iniciar bien una conversación con él? ¿Un "cómo te llamas Guang"? No, que imbécil soy, ¿Qué tal un "por qué elegiste la carrera"? Un momento ¿Es bueno preguntar eso sin siquiera decir hola? Debería partir por ahí.

Guang Hong se ve tan lindo con ese delantal... Me pregunto si será así de lindo cuando vivamos juntos... bueno, más bien si es que llegamos a vivir juntos; me lo imagino en la cocina de nuestra casa, meneando algo en la olla, diciéndome: "Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? La cena ya estará lista, espero que te guste, mi amor..."; oh dios... muero de ternura... esperen, la visión continúa, logro ver de arriba a abajo a Guang, sus piernas son tan sexys... que hombros tan perfectos... quiero morderlos... también quiero morder sus brillantes labios... que bonito pezón se asoma por el delantal...

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No lleva nada debajo del delantal?!

Casi tiro mis cosas cuando salgo de la fantasía, me cubro la cara con las dos manos, está hirviendo, bien podría freír un huevo en mi cabeza en estos momentos; el idiota de JJ me está mirando como si estuviera loco, lo miro con fastidio y sigo cubriéndome el rostro, me siento tan estúpido, ¡Acabo de conocer a alguien y ya imagino estas cosas! Creo que realmente estoy loco, pero no quiero ser un loco peligroso que asuste a Guang Hong... Debo encontrar la manera de acercarme a él sin arruinarlo todo.

¿Cómo lo hago? Tiene que ser algo casual, no puedo simplemente caminar, pararme frente a él y decirle: "Hola ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" Sería muy estúpido; la situación debe darse de forma natural, o que parezca natural... Estoy fantaseando de nuevo, él y yo estamos hablando por primera vez, coloco mi nariz en su cuello y lo olfateo para sentir su olor a algodón de azúcar, él se estremece y se deja llevar por mi... lo tomo en mis brazos y lo recuesto en un césped con muchas flores que no sé de donde salieron, el lugar es tan lindo, creo que estamos en el paraíso... acerco mis labios a los suyos... es un ángel... él es un verdadero ángel...

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que estaba estirando los labios, escucho la risa de JJ.

¡Qué vergüenza maldición!

Que idiota soy, estoy tan enganchado de ese chico, solo es una cara linda Yuri Plisetsky, ni siquiera sabes cómo es su personalidad, no sabes que defectos tiene ni sabes si de verdad le interesan los chicos... aunque sus gustos parecen muy femeninos... Está charlando con Leo y Pichit, se ve tan dulce y amable desde aquí, como un ángel, un hermoso y puro ángel con un suave y redondo trasero...

Uno muy redondito...

-¿Plisetsky, te encuentras bien? – me pregunta el profesor katsudon, no entiendo porque se apareció de repente para preguntarme eso.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – le pregunto fastidiado, por mí que se vaya a joder a alguien más.

-Estabas babeando y tenías la mirada perdida - mierda ¿Soy tan obvio?

-Solo estoy algo pensativo, eso es todo – trato de disimular sin perder mi dignidad.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo puedes ir a la enfermería – el cerdo mira hacia mi entrepierna de repente ¿Quién se cree este viejo verde de mierda? – Plisetsky, estás... - miro hacia abajo yo también, noto un leve bulto en mis pantalones.

No no no no no no no ¡! Definitivamente no!!

El cerdo suspira avergonzado y enfadado.

-Ve inmediatamente al baño y mójate con agua fría, que esto no se vuelva a repetir ¿Me oíste?

-Si profesor Katsuki...

¡Bravo Yuri Plisetsky! se te paró con solo ver un culo, uno muy lindo... ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! Estás obsesionado idiota, y solo por un lindo chico asiático; al menos piensa en una forma de acercarte a él de forma normal ¿Entendiste? Normal. Mientras me mojo con algo de agua fría para calmarme, pienso en como acercarme a Guang ¿No puede ser tan difícil verdad? Solo dile hola y deja que todo fluya.

Voy caminando de regreso al salón, Katsudon está diciéndonos que debemos formar parejas, los idiotas de Leo y Pichit se unen y dejan solo a Guang Hong, que imbéciles. Ambos lo abrazan para compensarlo... eso me irrita tanto ¡Ya suéltenlo, no le pongan sus sucias manos encima maldición! Menos mal que ya dejaron de hacerlo, me estaba engrifando como un gato, debo aprovechar que no tiene pareja para acercarme a él... de seguro sabe cocinar muy bien... me lo imagino sentándose en mi regazo y ofreciéndome cucharadas de su pastel de crepas... "Abre la boca gatito..." oh claro que recibiría esas cucharaditas de pastel, más si él es quien me las da... que cintura tan bonita, con esa sudadera corta puedo ver su pequeño y lindo ombligo... quiero besarlo por todos lados, sobre todo esa boquita con brillo labial, me pregunto si es de ahí de donde sale su olor a algodón de azúcar...

Al abrir los ojos noto al idiota de Jean al lado de Guang, pidiéndole ser su compañero y abrazando su cinturita...

¡!Hijo de puta!!

Estoy tan enojado, hubiera tolerado a cualquier persona a su lado, menos a ese estúpido de JJ ¿Cómo puedes invadir su espacio de esa forma? ¡No toques su cintura! ¿No te das cuenta que trae la piel descubierta ahí? ¡Eso es acoso maldición, ni yo que estoy loco por él haría eso!

En vista de mis rabietas internas, imagino que tomo una cuchara de madera y se la lanzo en la cabeza.

Esperen... ¡No lo imaginé!

-¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso gatito?! – Se queja el idiota tocándose la cabeza - ¿Estás celosito gatito? Hay suficiente JJ para todos.

-¡Cállate! – le grito con vergüenza, claro que estoy celoso, pero nunca sería por él.

-¿Será porque no quiere estar solo?... – se pregunta Guang Hong, apenado y sonrojado... no bebé... no te pongas triste por favor, no estoy así por esta tonta clase, estoy así porque yo te... - Profesor Katsuki, somos una clase con un número de alumnos inpar ¿No puede haber un grupo de tres personas? – mi corazón se acelera, esto es demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

-Bueno, podría hacer una excepción, pero solo una, los demás se quedarán en parejas – hasta Katsudon se ablanda gracias a esa carita tan dulce...

Me acerco a Guang y a JJ, este último aún se acaricia el chichón que le dejé, me muero de la risa internamente; decidimos hacer una tarta sacher, muero por probarla, es de mis favoritas. Guang Hong se ve un poco nervioso, debe tenerle miedo a esta clase por haberla reprobado, creo que podré ayudarlo... si... podría ponerme a sus espaldas, tomar sus manos para guiarlo mientras preparamos el bizcocho... podría besar su cuello y sentir como se estremece con los ojitos cerrados... podría buscar sus labios con los míos, dejar a un lado el bol y usar mis manos para acariciar su pecho por debajo de la ropa... oh dios... que fantasía...

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y veo la cara más horrible del mundo mirándome fijamente, me hace dar un salto hacia atrás.

-Gatito deja de soñar despierto y comienza a moverte – me dice el idiota, casi nunca lo veo así de cabreado, y por mi está bien.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer – le respondo entre enojado y burlón, Guang está abriendo los huevos y separando las claras de las yemas.

-Lo haces muy bien osito – le dice el pelmazo a Guang Hong, no me gusta ni un poco el tono de ese "osito".

-Pero solo estoy preparando las claras... - le contesta esa preciosura, se ve incómodo y abochornado, y más porque el estúpido no deja de abrazar su cintura invadiendo su espacio personal. Me indigna tanto que tomo el brazo de Jean y lo muerdo.

-¡!!Auch!!! Salvaje... - dice acariciando la mordida en su brazo y con una minúscula lagrima en su ojo, que gallina.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Yuri? – me pregunta Guang, sorprendido por lo que hice.

-¡Respeta el espacio personal de la gente idiota! – mi tono de voz intimida tanto a JJ como a Guang Hong, no quería que eso pasara...

-Si señor... - dice JJ con el rabo entre las piernas, Guang se me acerca y susurra cerca de mi oído.

-Gracias... - su voz me relaja, no puedo evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa que nunca dejo que otros vean.

-De nada...

Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos, no puedo borrar mi sonrisa cálida y mis ojos de paz, no tengo control de mis propias facciones gracias a su deslumbrante carita; el rubor de Guang Hong se va haciendo más y más rojo gradualmente, desvía la mirada cuando ya no podemos seguir sosteniéndola por más tiempo, se ve tímido, pero involuntariamente se acerca muchísimo a mi mientras preparo la mezcla de masa de chocolate. Es hora de mezclarlo con las claras a punto de nieve, Guang se acerca un poco más a mí, nuestros cuerpos se rozan, me desconcentra mucho, no puedo mezclar bien las claras, quiero mandarlas a la mierda y abrazar a este osito bebé que se aleja de JJ para refugiarse en mi...

-Yuri... no estás mezclando bien... - me dice mientras mira mi pobre intento de mezclar la masa.

-Lo siento... - es lo único que logro responder, porque vuelvo a sonrojarme y a sonreírle con mi expresión de paz, es tan hermoso...

-Y-Yuri... las claras, debes hacer movimientos envolventes – se coloca detrás de mí y toma mi brazo, oh no, está demasiado cerca, empiezo a sentir calor – debes mover tu brazo así... - no hagas eso bebé, estás tan cerca de mí, me siento mareado... - siempre de forma envolvente para no perder el aire de las claras... - su linda naricita se apoya en mi hombro ¿Es mi imaginación o aspiró para olfatearme? Por favor... deja de ser tan lindo, me derrito... - ¿T-te está sirviendo mi ayuda? – su voz empieza a sentirse más baja, más distante... también distingo la voz de JJ pero no sé qué me está diciendo, todo se ve tembloroso, siento que estoy tambaleando, antes de desplomarme escucho una última cosa - ¡!Yuri!!

Mierda... creo que me desmayé.

Abro los ojos poco a poco, el techo es blanco, el espacio es estrecho y todo este lugar apesta a hospital, de seguro estoy en la enfermería. ¿Qué clase de estúpido se desmaya por estar cerca de la persona que le gusta? Bueno... me tomó por sorpresa, creí que sería yo quien lo ayudase con el pastel, quien lo abrazara desde atrás para mezclar la masa, quien le traería la mermelada de albaricoques para untar un poco en su precioso rostro y lamerlo... quizá también untando un poco en otras partes de su cuerpo... Mierda, las fantasías atacan otra vez; escucho unos murmullos que se van haciendo más altos a medida que mis sentidos vuelven a funcionar, los que hablan son Guang Hong y JJ, están a un lado de la cama donde yo estoy.

-La única manera de revivir a los muertos es dándoles respiración de boca a boca – dice el tarado de JJ ¿De dónde sacó esa idea? Antes de que acerque su estúpida boca a la mía, le doy un puñetazo levantando un brazo.

-Yuri... al fin despertaste... – el osito bebé se ve contento y aliviado, debió estar muy asustado, lo siento tanto bomboncito...

-Me duele la cabeza... - le digo con voz de dolor, realmente duele, creo que me la golpee cuando me desmayé.

-Pues cuídate solo gato salvaje porque yo me voy de aquí – dice JJ, está molesto por los golpes, y me sigue dando risa. Se va de la enfermería y me quedo a solas con Guang, me hace un gran favor.

-Yuri... ¿Necesitas ayuda? Estaba tan preocupado... - estaba preocupado por mi... es adorable, preocúpate más...

-Me duele un poco la cabeza... creo que tengo fiebre – le digo fingiendo estar más adolorido, el coloca su suave mano en mi frente, soy tan feliz...

-Tu temperatura está bien ¿Quieres que te deje descansar a solas? – me pregunta, y yo obviamente no quiero eso.

-No... revisa otra vez, creo que de verdad tengo fiebre – él se arrodilla a un lado de la cama, apoyándose ligeramente en mí, toca mi frente con delicadeza, su otra manita reposa en mi pecho, y su trasero está algo alzado, la vista es increíble...

-Yo... no noto nada extraño Yuri, creo que ya debo irme a la clase – se voltea, pero antes de que se levante y se vaya, lo abrazo desde atrás, no quiero que vuelva allá... lo quiero junto a mi...

-Quédate... no me siento bien... - le susurro cerca de su cuello, él se estremece, sus poros se levantaron, es precioso...

-Está bien – se voltea, sigue arrodillado a un lado de la cama en donde me encuentro – yo te cuidaré Yuri... - vuelve a colocar sus hermosas manos en mi cuerpo, una en mi pecho, otra en mi frente, cierro mis ojos, esto es el paraíso.

-Tu voz me relaja... - lo admito en voz alta, él se sonroja y continua tocando mi frente, pero, esta vez toma mi mano, esto debe tratarse de un hermoso sueño...

-Hueles tan bien, a limones... - al decir esto, se cubre la boca avergonzado, creo que no soy el único que piensa en voz alta.

-Tú hueles a algodón de azúcar, es mi olor preferido – contesto sonriéndole, me siento tan feliz, mi cara está acalorada, normalmente odiaría esta situación, pero ahora creo que... creo que la amo...

-Te veo muy bien ¿Estás seguro de que estás enfermo Yuri? – me pregunta con su adorable sonrisa.

-Sí, me estoy muriendo – le contesto determinado, él se ríe en voz baja.

-Yo te veo más vivo que nunca gatito – me dice sonriendo, su carita es un encanto, todo en él lo es.

-Lo digo en serio, mi corazón se está deteniendo – invento cualquier excusa para que no se vaya de mi lado.

-A ver... - él quiere comprobar si de verdad mis latidos se están deteniendo, apoya gentilmente su oído en la parte donde está mi corazón, sus manitas se posan en mi pecho, el contacto me vuelve loco, y él logra sentir como acelera mi corazón – no te estás muriendo, de hecho, tus latidos son demasiado rápidos... ¿Taquicardia?

-¿Lo ves? Me estoy muriendo, no te vayas... - le pido tratando de ablandar su tierno corazón de osito.

-Oh... ¿Cuál será la cura para esta enfermedad que tienes? – me pregunta con una voz suave y algo aguda, mirándome a los ojos, está sonrojado y no deja de mirar mis labios... esto es el puto paraíso...

-No lo sé... creo que tiene un nombre...

-¿Cuál es su nombre?...

-No me has dicho tu nombre completo aun... - oh no, lo dije, que idiota, esto es vergonzoso ¿Qué va a pensar de mi ahora?

-Guang Hong Ji... - se acerca un poco a mi cara removiendo los mechones de su rostro que le estorban ¿Estoy soñando?

-Yuri Plisetsky... - me presento mirándolo con intensidad y paz al mismo tiempo.

-Ya sé que medicina darte para hacerte sentir mejor...

-Ya quiero probarla y mejorarme...

Él acerca lentamente su rostro al mío, creo que esto es una fantasía, no hay posibilidad de que esto sea la realidad; junta sus labios con los míos, yo tenía razón, es su brillo labial el que sabe a algodón de azúcar, como también su perfume... que labios tan suaves, que lengüita tan pequeña y juguetona, que bonitos glúteos puedo notar gracias a sus pantalones cortos... esto es un sueño, una dulce fantasía, probablemente sigo dormido por el desmayo. Nuestro beso sabe a dulces, porque Guang es un caramelito tan azucarado y perfecto, moriré de diabetes a este paso... él se sube en la cama, sentándose en mi entrepierna, y eso está mal, si seguimos así, pronto notará lo que su cuerpo provoca en mi...

Continua besándome sin parar, tocando mis mejillas, nuestros ojos están cerrados, sus lindas nalguitas están posadas en mi entrepierna, su espalda está arqueada, y yo me encargo de abrazar su cinturita descubierta con un brazo, mientras con mi otra mano acaricio un costado de su suave torso, levantando la sudadera rosa, y casi rozando uno de sus pezones... está haciendo mucho calor. Nuestras lenguas juguetean dentro de nuestras bocas, nuestras respiraciones chocan, su piel se vuelve sensible y caliente mientras lo acaricio, y me encanta; Guang abre los ojos al sentir algo duro pulsando en su trasero, estoy demasiado feliz como para sentir vergüenza por eso, y, lejos de molestarlo, el vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, moviendo sus caderas para frotar esa parte donde está sentado ¿Quiere volverme loco? Siento que me quedo sin aire mientras me estimula y me besa sin parar con su hermosa boquita, nos separamos casi ahogados... supongo que la fantasía ya terminó, ahora abre los ojos Yuri Plisetsky... no se ha detenido, y Guang sigue sentado en mí, cubriéndose su rojo rostro con las dos manos.

-Qué vergüenza... se suponía que no debía hacer esto, te desmayaste, debo cuidar de ti... - se ve avergonzado, esto no parece una fantasía, y es lo que más me extraña. Decido seguir fingiendo que estoy mal.

-Oh no, no es suficiente medicina, estoy muriendo otra vez – le digo fingiendo dolor en mis palabras, él retira de forma lenta sus manos de su angelical carita, y ríe suavemente, que linda es su risa...

-¿Aun te sientes mal gatito? No te preocupes, yo te curaré... - toma mi rostro otra vez con sus delicadas manos, y me besa restregando sus glúteos en mi entrepierna, que travieso es mi osito...

-Es la mejor medicina del mundo, tal vez genera adicción – digo mirándolo a los ojos, me vuelve loco...

-¿Quieres más de esta medicina por la tarde? – me pregunta con una voz coqueta, debajo de este dulce y tímido osito hay todo un bombón...

-¿Qué te parece a las 6 en la cafetería Apfelstrudel? Me encantan los pasteles – le sugiero, quizá sueno un poco soso, pero debo serle sincero.

-Me encantaría, también me encantan los pasteles, y los dulces, y la comida en general – me admite con una sonrisa de niño adorable.

-A mí también – me siento para mirarlo a los ojos, él coloca sus brazos atrás de mi cuello y nos miramos sonrojados, siento muchas mariposas en el estómago.

-Debo volver al salón, te veré en la tarde gatito...

-Te esperaré a la hora indicada, osito... - nos sonreímos, él lo hace de forma traviesa, y sin previo aviso, restriega sus nalguitas rápidamente en mi entrepierna y se levanta, dejándome congelado y con el corazón acelerado.

-Los veo en la tarde – se va guiñándome un ojo ¿Busca desmayarme otra vez? Fijo la vista en mi entrepierna, no debería dejarme así, esto es crueldad.

Trato de calmar a mi amiguito, no es momento para que esté así, no debo pensar en estas cosas tan pronto, quiero mostrarle respeto y tener una linda cita con esa preciosura, comeremos pastelitos y tomaremos café, él me contará de su vida y yo de la mía, y podríamos iniciar un noviazgo en algunas semanas... Todo ocurrió tan rápido, no me esperaba esos besos, y esa faceta juguetona me derrite, Guang es mejor de lo que esperaba, y estoy tan contento que mientras camino a clase empiezo a saltar, reír y abrazar a la hermana de ese italiano cascarrabias, quien se pone a insultarme como un loco, así que también lo abrazo a él, no me importa cuánto patalee ¡Yo estoy feliz maldición! ¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!

Y me sigo preguntando...

¡¿Cómo carajos lo hice?! 


	2. Extra: Chantilly Cream (+18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo es solo un extra que puede o no ser tomado como una continuación, pero tiene un alto grado de lemon pornoso, así que si no gustas de este tipo de contenido, puedes quedarte con el one-shot original y evitarte sorpresas, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, las amo lectoras <3

Llevo un mes de noviazgo junto a Guang Hong, antes me burlaba de las parejas que celebraban sus "aniversarios de mes", pero nunca creí que me convertiría en uno de ellos, me siento algo estúpido, pero, Guang lo vale. Quiero festejar nuestro primer mes juntos con algo especial, por eso lo invité a mi departamento, voy a prepararle una cena, se cuánto adora la comida ese osito glotón; al principio no sabía si debía preparar comida francesa o china, opté por la china porque puede que extrañe algo que se prepare en su país, unos baozi, sopa won ton y un pato laqueado de seguro le encantarán.

Es por eso que hace un rato fui a comprar los ingredientes necesarios, al volver con ellos vi algo que llamó mi atención, un tal "sex shop"; admito que me avergüenzo de mí mismo por haberme dejado llevar, porque me metí en esa tienda y compré un montón de cosas guarras, dudo mucho que Guang Hong esté preparado para usarlas. Pero siendo sincero, la única razón por la que no hemos dado el siguiente paso es para aparentar que llevamos una relación lenta y sana ¿Qué habría pensado de mi si le pedía sexo en la segunda cita? ¿Los demás le dirían que es alguien fácil? ¿Es siquiera políticamente correcto follar antes del primer mes?

Supongo que él tiene las mismas dudas, ambos nos hemos reprimido por pensar en esas cosas, pero admito que cuando nos besamos, cuando nos acariciamos, siento cosquillas donde no me llega el sol, me pongo caliente y empiezo a deslizar mis manos por lugares donde no debería meterme en teoría. Incluso el mismo Guang a veces se descontrola y hace lo mismo que hizo durante nuestro primer beso, se sienta en mi polla y mueve las caderas, después se avergüenza por el atrevimiento, a mí me parece adorable verlo tan sonrojado, y realmente amo que el tierno e inocente osito se ponga a calentarme hasta que termino corriendo en busca de un baño, esa faceta me vuelve loco.

No debería estar pensando tanto en esto, ahora estoy terminando la cena, debe ser perfecta, este día debe ser especial para él, no importa si no lo hacemos, solo quiero hacerlo feliz, yo seré feliz incluso si solo nos damos besitos viendo una tonta película de romance; como la cena ya está lista apago las ollas, solo las encenderé si Guang Hong demora más de lo que creo que demorará, no quiero arruinar la comida dándole más cocción de la necesaria. Mi osito llega tocando el timbre, yo escondo la bolsa del sex shop en un mueble, seria vergonzoso que la viera y pensara que soy un capullo que solo quiere sexo de él; me apresuro a abrirle la puerta, está vestido con una sudadera blanca, larga y con orejitas de oso (que adorable...), unos shorts de mezclilla, una bolsa de tela rosa y medias blancas, es algo sencillo a diferencia de la ropa que me puse, pero no deja de verse precioso.

-Hola gatito – me dice estirándose y poniendo sus bracitos atrás de mi cuello, nos miramos a los ojos, nuestras narices se rozan en un besito esquimal, como lo amo...

-Hola osito bebé – él sonríe dulcemente, le gusta que le dé apodos melosos, me mira sonrojado, estamos tan cerca, si seguimos así no resistiré y comenzaré a comérmelo a besos.

-Feliz mes-aniversario, cariño – se sonroja más al decírmelo, yo acaricio su mejilla para que levante más la cabeza y me mire a los ojos.

-Feliz día algodoncito, te preparé algo rico para llenar esa linda pancita que tienes – le digo mientras acaricio su estómago y beso el tabique de su nariz.

-¿Estoy gordito, Yuri?... – pregunta avergonzado, yo me rio un poco y vuelvo a besar su hermosa naricita.

-No lo estás bebé, tienes una pancita chiquita y muy linda – el ríe suavemente y besa mis labios, lo tomo en mis brazos y lo deposito en el sillón, está recostado, sonríe coquetamente y deja su bolsa a los pies del sillón, yo beso su cuello y tomo su mano.

-Antes de la cena ¿Podemos darnos cariñitos? – me pide con una vocecita de niño pequeño ¿Cómo puedo negarme a eso?

-Claro osito, te llenaré de besitos... – le digo como todo un tonto cursi, mi yo del pasado estaría vomitando; beso su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus dulces labios que huelen a algodón de azúcar, y su hermoso y fino cuello, él suspira y sonríe, mueve sus piernas de forma ansiosa.

-Lléname... - sé que se refiere a que lo llene de besos, pero algo provoca en mi esa voz ¿Cómo alguien puede sonar tan tierno y erótico a la vez? A esta criatura le gusta hacerme perder la razón.

-Tu piel es tan suave, quisiera tocarla por siempre – beso su cuello, su piel se eriza y deja escapar un gemido, creo que me estoy apresurando demasiado, aun no cenamos y ya estamos haciendo cosas que pueden conllevar a... lo que creo que puede pasar hoy, ambos hemos aguantado un mes, pero creo que hoy podría ser el día perfecto para hacerle el amor.

-Puedes hacerlo Yuri, eres mi novio, puedes tocar todo lo que quieras – me dice con una linda sonrisa, luego usa sus manitas para jugar y balancear el collar que me dio, tiene un dije con la mitad de un corazón y una G en medio, el usa otro a juego, que tiene una Y en medio.

Juguetea con el collar, luce tan adorable, yo tomo su collar y junto los dijes en uno solo, nos miramos, el acaricia mis labios con un dedo, el calor de mi cuerpo pasa de ser por excitación a ser por... algo que no sé describir, es como la primera vez que lo vi, ese sentimiento de que tienes a alguien muy especial frente a ti, alguien a quien quieres mantener a tu lado a como dé lugar. Mientras nos besamos, acaricio suavemente su espalda, me mata de ternura, yo realmente amo a Guang, quiero que sea feliz, quiero que la pase bien hoy, que disfrute de la cena que le preparé, no importa si hoy no hacemos el amor, esperaría todo el tiempo necesario, hoy solo deseo hacerlo feliz, haría todo lo que él quisiera, por él me he vuelto un cursi, así que creo que soy capaz de reprimir estas ganas de desnudarlo prenda por prenda...

Continuamos besándonos, creo que debería levantarme y servir la cena, debe tener hambre, hemos comido juntos en otras ocasiones, a esta hora suele decirme que tiene hambre, y hace pucheros como un pequeño caprichoso si le digo que espere un momento, me gusta cuando se comporta así, pocas veces me enfado con él, aun no tenemos nuestra gran pelea de pareja, cuando pase estoy seguro que vamos a estar tristes, luego estaremos felices, porque discutir sería un avance para nuestra relación. Quisiera decirle que nos separemos un momento, pero Guang Hong se empeña en besarme dejándome sin aire, mi osito se vuelve loquito de vez en cuando, me hace reír de felicidad cuando nos besamos; entre nuestro largo y dulce beso, Guang patea sin querer la bolsa que estaba a los pies del sillón, se detiene en seco ¿Qué le pasa? Sus ojos están abiertos, se ve muy nervioso, mira hacia el lado, yo también lo hago, aunque aún no hemos despegado nuestros labios.

En el piso hay un montón de cosas tiradas, Guang Hong las mira algo temeroso y se levanta para recoger todo, yo también lo ayudo, aunque me pide sin parar que no lo haga, no entiendo por qué, solo hay gominolas, sirope de chocolate, fresas ¿Crema chantillí?... ¿Lubricante sabor... cereza?...

Oh...

-Y-Yuri, yo puedo recogerlo, por favor déjame hacerlo solo – jeje... me temo que no puedo cumplir tus deseos osito, de repente todo lo que estaba en la bolsa se me hace más interesante.

-Pero bebé, no sería un caballero si no te ayudara con esto – le digo un poco burlón, el hace un puchero y mueve rápida y torpemente sus manos para recogerlo todo, estando agachado y en cuatro patas, puedo notar algo muy interesante, el escote de su sudadera en este ángulo me permite ver que debajo de ella no hay nada, oh osito, vaya cosas has estado pensando, no lleva nada debajo de la sudadera, sus pezones son tal y como me los imaginaba, dos botones chiquitos y rosados, se ven deliciosos – son rosaditos – le digo sin moderar mi voz, no dejo de observar ese hermoso espectáculo, él se cubre avergonzado.

-Oh no... - abraza sus pechitos, quiere estirar la mano para tomar lo más sugerente, pero antes de que tome la botella de lubricante, yo la agarro rápidamente – puedo explicarlo...

-¿Sabor cereza? Me gusta ese sabor, aunque probablemente no sabe mejor que tus labios – su rostro gradualmente se pone más rojo, se cubre la cara con las dos manos.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto...

-¿Por qué te disculpas mi amor?

-Porque... soy un pervertido... solo pensé en... eso.

-Oh no mi osito bebé, no eres un pervertido – deslizo mis manos por debajo de su sudadera, acariciando su cintura, viajando desde su costado hasta su tersa espalda, su expresión cambia, ahora no se ve avergonzado, se ve cómodo, sus bellos ojos brillan y mueve ansiosamente sus piernitas ¿Será una señal de que sabe que lo que está entre ellas será mío esta noche? - solo eres un poco... traviesito – y hablando de traviesito, mientras beso su cuello, él baja discretamente la cremallera de su sudadera, uno de los hombros cae, dejando ver su pezón izquierdo.

-¿Soy un niño travieso? – me pregunta con su voz inocente, yo lo observo, ese hombro desnudo, y ese pezón levantadito y rosado me tientan a mordisquearlo; hago algo distinto, acerco mi mano a su pechito y lo acaricio, mi pulgar pulsa y frota su pezón, acerco mi boca a su oído mientras deslizo mi mano por su cadera, comprobando algo que sospechaba.

-Uno muy traviesito, tampoco llevas ropa interior – hablo cerca de su cuello intencionalmente para que se estremezca, aprieto su lindo pezón, Guang gime, me encanta ese sonido, quiero escuchar más.

-Creí que no la necesitaríamos hoy... - me confiesa sonrojado, su aspecto de niño y su actitud cachondita me están excitando, doy una lamida en su cuello, no deja de frotar sus lindas piernas, debe estar ansioso, tanto como yo.

-Los niños tan traviesos como tú necesitan ser castigados ¿No lo crees amor? – giro su pezón con dos de mis dedos, a este paso voy a terminar abalanzándome sobre él, ya quiero hacérselo, muero por tenerlo en mi cama y comérmelo por completo; me lo llevaría en este mismo instante, pero prefiero caminar, para tomar la bolsa del sex shop y mostrársela. La observa con curiosidad, abraza una almohada que cubre su boquita; a medida que saco lo que compré: los condones, el plug, el huevito vibrador, y por ultimo las bolitas chinas, sus ojitos se hacen más brillantes, no puedo ver sus labios por la almohada, no sé si está sonriendo o no, pero ese brillo en sus ojos me da una buena señal.

-Lo siento Yuri, me he portado muy muy mal... - su voz suena más sensual, se ve impaciente, seguro quiere que "lo castigue", así que tomo la bolsa y él la suya, me acerco a él y empiezo a besarlo como un loco, pronto verás como te castigo mi lindo osito, te "castigaré" hasta hacerte gritar... ¿Pero la cena? ¿No tendrá ganas de comer? No quiero que esté hambriento, no sé cuánto demoraremos, así que me separo un momento de él para preguntarle.

-Osito ¿Tienes hambre? – él me mira un momento, sonrojado, luego sonríe y acaricia mi paquete, lamiéndose los labios.

-Si Yuri... tengo mucha hambre... - su manito acaricia mi dura polla por encima del pantalón, creo que me malinterpretó, con dos de sus deditos abre la cremallera de mis pantalones, observando mi bulto con los ojos brillantes y su pequeña lengüita lamiendo sus labios, esto promete...

A la mierda la cena, ya no puedo aguantar; tomo en mis brazos a Guang Hong, ninguno de los dos suelta las bolsas, ahí están nuestros juguetitos; lo beso y me lo llevo en brazos hasta mi habitación, sin separarme de sus labios comienzo a desnudarlo, es muy fácil, solo es quitar sus shorts y su sudadera, quitar las medias no es necesario. De hecho... se ve muy sexy así, lo contemplo, él se acomoda suavemente, me mira sonriendo de forma coqueta, su piel se ve tan suave, su pene reposa en su vientre, es la primera vez que lo veo, empiezo a sentirme abochornado ¿Por dónde debería empezar? ¿Cómo debería tocarlo? Es tan hermoso... tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo.

Vamos Yuri Plisetsky, no seas cobarde, estabas haciéndolo bien hasta que lo viste desnudo, y que lindo cuerpo tiene... quiero comérmelo...; beso su cuello y acaricio sus pechitos, quizás entrando en calor pueda hacerle todo lo que quiero hacerle; Guang gime y usa sus manitas para quitarme la camiseta y bajar mi pantalón, se me había olvidado quitarme la ropa; lamo su pezón, lo chupo y ensalivo, tiene una textura que me encanta, quiero seguir lamiendo sus pequeños pezones mientras acaricio su erección. Él estira su mano y toma mi bolsa, quiere que juguemos con lo que traje, por mi encantado; Guang Hong saca el plug y el huevo vibrador, creo que está demasiado acelerado, no puedo meterle el plug sin algo que lo lubrique, menos mal que se compró un lubricante con sabor, me produce morbo probar que tan bien sabe cuándo está aplicado, pero eso podría asustarlo.

Muy bien... debo lubricarlo, sus bellas piernas están abiertas, así que será más fácil; coloco un poco de esa cosa en mis dedos, huele rico, ahora... debo acercarlos... este agujerito se siente extraño, deslizo mi dedo por el anillo de su ano, se siente algo durito, mojo alrededor y meto suavemente un dedo en su maravilloso culito... está apretado y caliente, debo hacer lo posible por expandirlo un poco; mi polla ya estaba dura, pero ahora está más levantada, amo lo que mi novio provoca en mí. Le meto otro dedo con lubricante, debo abrirlos ligeramente, así se dilatará mejor; no me he fijado en su expresión, tiene los ojitos cerrados y las cejas un poco fruncidas, gime y se queja, pero es lo mínimo, porque respira profundamente y sonríe, es dulce y erótico a la vez... okay, ya terminé, solo para cerciorarme, pongo un poco de lubricante en el plug y lo acerco a su entradita, no quiero lastimar a mi osito, debo ser cuidadoso mientras le meto esto.

Le meto lentamente el plug en el ano, Guang se tensa y arquea un poco la espalda, se relaja cuando ya está dentro; muevo el juguetito para que choque contra sus paredes, esto servirá mucho para dilatarlo, ahora es el turno del huevito vibrador; un sonido me detiene cuando estoy a punto de encenderlo, es el estómago de Guang Hong, gruñendo, oh mi bebé... tienes hambre, me siento un poco culpable, creo que puedo usar las cositas que él trajo para quitarle un poco el apetito. Saco la bolsa de ositos de goma, pongo uno en mi boca y lo acerco a la suya, él sonríe y muerde la gominola, su sonrisa es tan coqueta... me vuelve loco... Enciendo el huevito vibrador y lo deslizo por su pene, Guang se estremece y gime, lo tomé por sorpresa por lo que ignoró que puse otro osito de goma en mi boca; al terminar de gemir, abre los ojos y ve la golosina, vuelve a sonreír y seguimos con el juego de compartir boca a boca, solo que esta vez el gime suavemente por las vibraciones en su pollita.

Nos besamos, uso una mano para seguir deslizando el huevito por su pene, mientras mi otra mano mueve el plug, dilatando la zona ; nos separamos, él se ríe un poco y me quita la bolsa de gomitas, abre la boca y deja caer una gran cantidad en su boca, eso me descoloca, luego me rio, parece que si tiene mucha hambre, y como yo también tengo, uso la crema chantillí en sus pezones, me encanta la sensación de lamerlos y mordisquearlos, los chupo, saben rico gracias a esa crema... deliciosos... que textura tienen, son chiquitos y duritos... sus pechitos me hacen perder la razón...

-¡Auch! – oh no, lo mordí, creo que perdí el control.

-¡Lo siento! – me levanto, observo uno de sus pectorales, distingo las marcas de mis dientes, soy un puto salvaje...

-Te volviste loquito mi amor ¿O es que tienes mucha hambre? – me pregunta dulcemente, parece que no hay rencores por la mordida.

-Claro que tengo mucha hambre de ti... quiero comerme todo este cuerpecito tuyo... - vuelvo a lamerle los pezones, el ríe y gime, todavía estoy usando el huevo vibrador en su polla.

-Aquí abajo también tengo hambre... - ¿Ya quiere que empecemos a follar? Pero, yo quería que me... lamiera, cierta cosa.

-Te daré algo nuevo, con una sola condición – le digo mirándolo con una sonrisa de pervertido.

-¿Qué condición, gatito?

-¿Puedes comerme... ya sabes qué? - que estúpido me siento, hemos hecho un montón de cosas, y todavía me avergüenza decirle "quiero que me la chupes".

-Con todo gusto, mi minino – me dice con su vocecita cursi y cachondita, usa una mano para hacerme una paja, yo uso la mía para sacar el plug, y meter disimuladamente las bolas chinas en su ano, él da un pequeño saltito - ¡Amor!

-Lo siento, no me resistí – voy metiéndolas una por una, Guang Hong hace un puchero, no me engañas osito, te encanta que te esté metiendo cosas; cuando termino, él me da un pequeño empujón, me sirve para entender que debo estar recostado boca arriba.

Guang toma todas las chucherías que trajo, está a mi costado pero mirando hacia mis pies, por lo que la vista de su culo hacia mi cara es una puta delicia; no distingo muy bien que está haciendo con mi pene y todas esas cosas, pero empiezo a sentir un peso nada usual ahí abajo, creí que me la chuparía, no que se pondría a jugar con la crema chantilly; debo admitir que me enternece verlo divertirse y reír como un niño pequeño con lo que sea que esté haciendo con la crema, es tan dulce... Termina de juguetear y se mueve para dejarme ver su creación: hay algo de crema en mi pene, forma una barba, en la punta hay un poquito más, colocó una fresa encima con un pequeño punto de chantilly, también hay un poco de sirope de chocolate que forma un par de ojos.

Vale bueno ya entendí, mi polla es Santa Claus.

Él junta sus manitos y mira tiernamente su creación, sin tomar en cuenta que al dejar de sujetar mi verga con sus manos, la fuerza de gravedad hace lo suyo y mi polla cae en mi pelvis, desparramando toda la crema y la fresa en el vello púbico que de seguro no ha notado porque soy rubio de nacimiento. Agita las manos como el osito torpe que es, y mira con decepción como su Santa Claus quedó deforme, yo me rio, ni modo, tendrá que limpiarme ahora.

Comprende que debe arreglar el pequeño desastre que hizo; mira mi pene, acomoda unos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja y se lame los labios, si, aquí empieza lo bueno. Toma la base de mi polla, la sujeta y acerca sus labios a mi vejiga manchada de crema, da pequeñas lamidas sobre el vello para limpiar esa mezcla de chocolate y chantilly, usa sus dientes para llevarse la mayor cantidad de crema, jalando ligeramente el vello. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero, incluso eso me parece erótico; cuando mi hermoso osito deja de limpiar esa zona, desliza suavemente su lengüita por la base de mi pene, dios mío, apenas empieza y ya siento que me vengo; da una lamida por toda la extensión de mi polla, sonríe y me mira, que cosita tan traviesa, quien diría que una criatura que parece tan inocente es capaz de meterse una verga en la boca y emitir semejantes ruidos de placer, devorándome ahí abajo, limpiándome de lo que queda de Santa Claus, chupando el glande mientras masturba el resto; lo único que puedo hacer es tensarme y rezar para no correrme en su boca sin avisar.

No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada, así que meto más bolitas chinas dentro de su ano, su gemido es ahogado por mi polla, está dentro de su boca y forma un bulto en su mejilla, sus dientes aprietan suavemente, su lengua me la saborea, su culito está algo cerca de mi vista, tiene las piernas semi abiertas, puedo ver su verguita, salta levemente como si palpitara, se nota cuan excitado está. Al terminar de meterle todo el juguetito, meto mi mano entre sus piernas, acaricio sus bolitas y su pene, un tierno masaje de seguro le encantará; él está concentrado moviendo su cabeza en mi polla, mi glande choca con su garganta, es algo mágico, me siento tan caliente, creo que voy a lanzar pronto mi primera corrida.

Le aviso que me correré, él retira mi verga de su boca, pero no se separa por completo de ella, me está masturbando mientras observa mi pene con los ojos brillantes, susurra unas palabras antes de volver a meterla en su boca: "quiero lechita". Si mi bebé... te daré tu lechita, debes estar hambriento... Me siento y agarro su mandíbula, él no saca mi polla de su boca, pero solo mantiene el glande dentro, aprovecho para masturbarme salvajemente, me aprieto la verga y me estimulo hasta el cansancio, logrando soltar mi corrida dentro de su boca.

Saca mi pene, mantiene el semen en su lengua, analizando el sabor, se ve extrañado, seguro no sabe cómo se esperaba, pero de cualquier forma se lo traga con una sonrisa, que hermoso es... verlo sonreír es la prueba que más necesitaba para saber que le encantó el jueguito. Me mira con su preciosa e inocente sonrisa, si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, me tragaría que Guang Hong es una cosita virginal; tiene algo de crema chantilly en sus mejillas, estaba tan loquito que se ensució, que adorable... levanto su rostro tomándolo del mentón y lamo los restos de crema en su carita, que labios más hermosos... tengo ganas de besarlos, pero me lo cuestiono, no quiero uno de mis propios espermatozoides en mi boca, incluso si me los transfieren unos labios tan bellos... tan suaves... lujuriosos y hambrientos...

Al demonio, lo beso de todos modos.

Nos separamos, no siento nada extraño, porque no es como si me estuviera tragando un renacuajo, creo que exageré con mi preocupación; Guang se ve un poco incómodo, creo que es por el juguete que le metí; le pido que se coloque boca abajo y levante el trasero, él sigue mis órdenes a la perfección, su culo está muy levantado, que ganas de morderlo, pero le dolería, y yo no sería capaz de lastimar a quien más amo. Me coloco por detrás de sus nalguitas, tiro lentamente del juguete sexual, Guang Hong se queja y retuerce ligeramente hasta que una de las bolitas sale, todavía tiene muchas metidas; continúo sacando esas bolitas, amo ver como se aparecen lentamente en su entrada, me la está endureciendo de nuevo; me suplica que deje de sacarlas de esa forma, yo le doy a elegir entre sacarlas una por una, o todas de un solo tirón, no sabe que responder, me dice que haga lo que quiera con su cuerpo. Tomo aire, ambos estamos nerviosos, debo esperar a que esté preparado; él respira profundamente, es la señal para sacar por completo todas las bolitas de su ano; no sé si me preocupa verlo gritar y arquear la espalda, o si eso me terminó de levantar la polla.

Es la hora de la verdad, esta es la parte que más nervioso me pone, aunque definitivamente no me voy a acobardar por eso, ya hemos hecho demasiadas guarradas como para arrepentirme de lo que viene a continuación. Agarro sus suaves y redondas nalgas, abriéndolas por completo para observar su dilatado ano en su máximo esplendor; Guang relaja todo su cuerpo, reposando en las sudadas sabanas, mirándome hacia atrás por encima de sus hombros, sus ojitos me miran intensamente, hemos alcanzado el mayor nivel de calentura, de seguro con esa sexy mirada me está invitando a follarlo de una vez por todas.

Respiro profundamente, tomo mi verga con una mano, aproximándola a su entrada; mi glande presiona su enrojecido ano, sigue sintiéndose un poco apretado, y tan caliente que me empiezo a preguntar si mi bebé tiene fiebre, posiblemente me esté preocupando de más, pero no puedo evitarlo. Voy metiéndolo lentamente, Guang Hong da un suave gemido, sigue mirándome, complacido y coqueto, sus mejillas siempre son rosaditas, pero ahora están teñidas de un intenso rojo al igual que sus hombros, sus codos, rodillas, su pene y su culo ¿De verdad tendrá fiebre? ¿Debería preguntarle? No quiero que se sienta mal.

Él me mira, impaciente, sus preciosos ojitos me piden que me apresure, le sonrío nervioso a modo disculpa por demorar tanto; voy metiendo el resto de mi pene, su interior es estrecho, tan cálido y apretadito que no resisto el impulso instintivo de mover las caderas. Embestida tras embestida sus gemidos se hacen más intensos, sus manitas agarran las sabanas, él cierra sus ojitos con placer, dice mi nombre suavemente, sus hipnotizantes susurros y gemidos me llenan el corazón, escucho tantos "te amo" mientras lo penetro... es maravilloso...

Me estiro sobre su espalda, llego muy profundamente dentro de él al hacer eso, Guang se estremece, sus gemiditos agudos son música para mis oídos, vamos bebé... di otra vez que me amas... di cuanto te gusta tener sexo conmigo... di mi nombre...

Agarro su cadera con una mano, con la otra tomo su mentón, atrayendo su carita para que mire hacia atrás, para que me mire a mi... pero tiene los ojitos cerrados, no importa, basta con que abra su boquita para recibir mis labios; nos besamos, su lengua es suave y delicada, suspira durante el beso, mi polla se siente apretada, es tan genial, estar dentro de semejante ángel me produce una felicidad solo comparable con nuestro primer beso. Separamos nuestros labios, sigue gimiendo, diciendo sin parar: "te amo... te amo Yuri Plisetsky", yo respondo, con todo mi amor desbordándose desde mi pecho: "te amo... te amo tanto... te adoro Guang Hong Ji...".

Es curioso, hace un rato podríamos haber filmado perfectamente una película porno, pero ahora, todo se siente más romántico, el ambiente dejó de ser pura calentura y juegos con mi osito, ahora solo quiero tocarlo y repetir sin parar que estoy perdidamente enamorado de él. Prácticamente estoy sobre su espalda, follándolo hasta lo más profundo y mordiendo su oreja, sin embargo me detengo, no quiero aplastarlo ni hacerlo gritar demasiado, ahora quiero que él se mueva a su ritmo, deseo verlo gozar mirándolo a los ojos.

Me recuesto boca arriba, con las manos atrás de la cabeza, me siento como un campeón, porque soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tengo un novio hermoso, adorable y juguetón, cuando imaginaba nuestra primera vez juntos, lo hacía pensando que sería sexo vainilla en la posición del misionero, no creí que podríamos hacer todas estas cosas y que al mismo tiempo se sintiera tan romántico. Guang se extiende entre mis piernas, apoyando su cabecita en mi cadera, está observando como mi pene reposa en mi vejiga; lo acaricia mirándolo con una mezcla de deseo y ternura, desliza su dedo por toda la extensión y lo besa con delicadeza, me hace feliz pensar que le gusta.

Le da una suave lamida, lo besa suspirando, acaricia mis bolas, todo mientras sonríe angelicalmente, siento que no lo merezco... Parece fascinado lamiéndome y metiéndose mi verga en la boca, mueve su cabecita y yo la acaricio, su cabello es muy suave, él me observa lamiendo mi pene, se ve adorable... Le pido un respiro, amo que me haga orales, pero queda poco para que sienta ganas de eyacular, quiero cerrar esta noche corriéndome en su interior, no usamos los condones, pero eso no me interesa, al contrario, me alegro de haberlos ignorado.

Al detenerlo le digo que se siente encima de mi polla, él me sonríe dulcemente y me hace caso, sentándose y encajando lentamente mi pene en su interior; puedo observar su cuerpo, está tan rojo y un poco sudoroso, no deja de parecerme erótico. Tomo sus manos y Guang me sonríe nuevamente, empieza a dar pequeños saltitos, moviéndose de arriba a abajo para que mi verga lo folle a su ritmo, su hermoso rostro hace gestos de placer con los ojos cerrados, su pene rebota con cada movimiento ¿Todo este tesoro es solo para mí?

Intento agarrar su polla para ayudarlo a correrse, él aparta mi mano y lleva sus palmas hacia atrás, apoyándose en las sabanas y moviendo sus caderas; no es justo, yo quiero tocar su verguita, pero no me lo está permitiendo ¿Querrá tener un orgasmo de próstata? De cualquier forma lo jalo de un brazo y lo llevo hacia mí, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas mientras muevo mis caderas mucho más rápido, mi polla empieza a sentir cosquillas, ya quiero correrme, por lo cual aprisiono su cinturita y muevo las caderas como un salvaje.

Me siento algo pegajoso, seguro es por la crema chantilly y el chocolate que alguna vez estuvieron en mi pelvis, a Guang no parece importarle, gime como nunca y toma mis mejillas con sus manitas, besando mis labios con ternura, dios, como lo amo... No existe mejor sensación que estar dentro de él y besarlo con pasión, le aviso que ya me voy a correr, Guang Hong me da un pequeño beso en los labios, y con una voz aguda y excitada me pide que lo haga adentro; me leyó la mente, agarro sus nalgas y muevo con fuerza mis caderas, lo siento tensarse y soltar un intenso y largo gemido, antes de darme cuenta ya hay un líquido espeso y tibio en mi estómago, mi osito acaba de venirse, yo apenas estoy resistiendo, esta mezcla de calor abrazador y cosquillas es desesperante, no puedo detenerme, mi cuerpo sabe que no me aliviaré si no me corro de una vez por todas.

Cuando esa tortuosa pero placentera sensación llega hasta su máximo nivel, tanto mi semen como el calor de mi cuerpo se desbordan sin piedad, mi corrida llena a Guang y escurre entre sus muslos, es tibio y se desliza lentamente por sus piernas. Ambos bufamos con cansancio, estamos pegajosos, sudorosos, nuestro calor es intenso, pero al llegar a su cúspide, a la temperatura no le queda de otra más que bajar; él se recuesta en mi pecho, respira agitado, ya podemos reponernos, aprovecho para besar su frente y acariciar su suave y mojadita espalda, esta es la mejor noche de mi vida.

-¿Amor...? - Guang Hong me habla un poco tímido, está sonrojado, es la cosita más linda del universo.

-¿Si mi osito?- le contesto, lo noto demasiado cansado, sus parpados le pesan y mantiene su cabecita en mi pecho.

-¿Lo hice bien...? - joder... que adorable, mi pecho quema, mis labios se curvan en esa sonrisa sincera que solo soy capaz de mostrarle a él.

-Lo hiciste de maravilla bebé - beso su frente, luego bajo su parpado, por ultimo su pequeña naricita, me derrite...

-¿Te gustaría volver a hacerlo mañana? - oh por supuesto, aunque me pregunto si después de semejante noche se me volverá a parar en menos de una semana.

-Mañana y las veces que quieras, te amo Guang - beso sus labios, él empieza a cerrar sus ojitos, sí que está agotado.

-¿Cuánto me amas...?

-Más que a mi vida, no, mal ejemplo, porque tú eres mi vida - mierda, soy un puto cursi, me siento abochornado; su suave risa me relaja, empieza a verse somnoliento.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo deseas estar a mi lado...?

-No lo sé cariño, no sé cuántos años viviré - me da un pequeño beso en los labios, suspira, se oye tan enamorado como yo.

-Yo te amaré por más tiempo.

-No osito, yo te amaré por más tiempo - él hace un puchero, se está quedando dormido.

-Yuri... no compitas conmigo... - tomo las sabanas y cubro su delicada espalda, se quedó dormido en mi pecho.

-Dulces sueños bebé...

Esperen, se quedó dormido, oh no osito, no hagas eso, ni siquiera probaste la cena que te preparé...Bueno, no importa, siempre puedo recalentarla en la mañana y servirla como nuestro desayuno, sé que le encantará, aunque claro, será después de tomar un baño juntos, porque estamos muy pegajosos. Nunca creí que la faena lo cansaría tanto, creo que se esforzó mucho, merece descansar plácidamente; quien diría que hoy podríamos hacer tantas cosas pervertidas, y a la vez tan adorables, esa es su magia, por eso y más estoy loco por Guang.

Quiero cumplir más meses a su lado, no, no solo meses, quiero años, décadas, lustros, quizás una centena de años junto a esta personita tan encantadora. Yuri Plisetsky, oficialmente ya no eres un puto vándalo, ahora eres el novio más estúpidamente cursi del mundo, y a mucha honra. 


End file.
